jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
A Gift for Mom
| image= | tag= | author=Adrian D. Moten | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=1 | words=3, 278 | pub_date=December 25th, 2000 | update=December 25th, 2000 December 29th, 2000 (revised) | current_status= }} A Gift for Mom is written by Adrian D. Moten and was published online on December 25th, 2000.Post at FFML Description Plot Two days before Christmas, Ranma Saotome comes to Akane Tendo for help; he wants to buy his mother Nodoka Saotome a gift for Christmas, since it'll the first time in over a decade they will be together for the holiday. The problem arises when Ranma admits that he doesn't know anything about his mother and he wants the gift to be a surprise. When Akane suggests chocolates, Ranma cites that he didn't want to make his mom fat like she got in the past. Akane wallops him for that. He runs into Kasumi Tendo, who suggests flowers. Thinking it a good idea, he turns to Nabiki Tendo for some money. Unfortunately, he learns that the flower shop is already closed for the holiday. However, Nabiki does lend him some cash as well as a new suggestion: jewelry. The mall is a madhouse around this time of the year. Ranma runs into (or, rather, hopped off of) Mousse, who is also heading to the jewelry store to buy something for Shampoo. After seeing the prices of their wares, though, Ranma decides to try something else, but what? The next day, Ranma drops in on Ukyou Kuonji , who is in the process of closing up shop for the holiday so she can go see her dad in Kobe. She doesn't have any suggestions herself, but she reassures him that things will work out in the end. Still uncertain about what to get his mother, Ranma runs into the last person he wanted to meet in the world: Happousai, fresh off a panty raid. With nothing to lose, Ranma even asks the old master for an idea, which is unsurprisingly panties and brassieres. Ranma punts him over the horizon for his troubles, though it does nothing to help him at all. Then Ryouga Hibiki shows up, broken sack in hand and trying to find the mall to get a new one so he can meet up with Akari Unryuu. Suddenly, Ranma gets an idea and gives Ryouga a hand; he has shopping to do himself. Come Christmas morning, with the usual festivities out of the way, all eyes are on Ranma and Nodoka, who is seated in from of a sizable gift-wrapped box. Inside, she pulls out a backpack and various camping-related items, which leaves most of the on-lookers confused. Then Nodoka finds a note in the box, which sets her to weeping and fiercely hugging her son: a note that suggested she and Ranma take off for a ten-year training trip without Genma, to make up for lost time. The perfect gift for mom. And one so wonderful, she couldn't wait to try it out the next day. For an overnight trip, for now. Notes Awards *TASS One Shots Award for December 2000, 1st place *TASS One Shots Award for Annual 2000, 9th place FFML Posting History *Story 25/12/00 *Story (revision) 27/12/00 RAAC Posting History *Story 29/12/00 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4250999/1/A_Gift_For_Mom ''A Gift for Mom at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 04-09-2015 *[http://florestica.com/admoten/oneshot/agfm/index.html A Gift for Mom at] The Lost Library of Florestica - Retrieved 04-09-2015 *Zip file References